New The HardAss Savior
by SnowXxXx
Summary: Revised It's almost the end of summer and the Dursleys are abusing harry what happened in Snapes class first day back please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

He struggled to open his eyes. Everything hurt. Everything burned. He felt dirty, used, like a whore. He wanted to die at that moment just wanted to fade away.

He got up slowly trying not to make anything bleed or hurt his broken rib and shoulder. He went to the glass of water he saw on the window pane. His throat hurt so bad it was hard to drink the water but his tongue was so dry he just wanted some and then his uncle Vernon yelled "FREAK GET YOUR ASS IN HERE" The sudden outburst caused him to drop the sound of shattering glass made his uncle come in their eyes met and without a word Vernon grabbed Harry by the wrist and punched him in the face. "You worthless freak." Vernon whispered.

Vernon then hurried to grab his belt and pull it off as fast as he could with one hand and pushed Harry onto the bed. Harry didn't make a sound he knew if he did he would get Kicked. It seemed like forever that his uncle whipped him. His uncle got on top of him, pulling Harry's briefs down, Harry felt his uncle inside of him; he stayed quiet for this had happened before, his uncle ignoring his attempts to escape. Then suddenly Harry blacked out

Harry woke a day later. He was in pain but he smiled. He knew it would end soon it was going to be four days until he could go back to Hogwarts again. No more pain. No more hate. Just friends and magic thinking about it he smiled again. No one was home so he walked outside of the cupboard and headed toward the bathroom. Turned on the water and looked at himself in the mirror; his hair was flat and greasy looking _'At least the robes will hide the scars and bruises_'Harry said to himself. He started to undress and got in to the shower. When he got out and made sure not to drip water anywhere and headed straight for the cupboard

(Hogwarts)

Snape was not happy he had just found out about the students in his class just to see Potter in the first period. Not only was he a complete loss at potion making but he was so bloody out of it! So much like his father! He was just walking about the halls when he ran into Dumbledore. They stared at each other for quite some time Snape still had the I'm pissed look on his face and Dumbledore his usual cheery self. "Good morning Severus!" When Dumbledore didn't get a reply he opened his mouth. "What troubles you Severus?"

"I have potter in first class". Snape said with a growl

"I see...you know Severus...maybe you should walk a mile in his shoes". With that Dumbledore walked along Severus huffed and went on.

(With Harry)

Harry was curled up in a ball sobbing to himself listening to the yelling coming from his uncle he was ranting on about how Harry was a freak and a murderer. The only way to make it any better was to keep ranting. "Two more days two more days two more days!" as he closed his eyes and fell in too deep sleep. With nightmares about all the deaths that had happened around him because of him. Even in his sleep he could not get away from the sadness.

**~ Hello everyone! I'm very happy to have this done yes it is short but I am very tired ~-~ But good for you guys I will no longer update with chapters any shorter than this longer or same length but I will have another chapter soon so review ^-^**

**You know you want to**

**The text box is sooo sexy ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked down the hall slowly they were on their way to Snapes Potion class. Harry also had another reason he felt as though he was going to pass out. His whole body hurt he felt like he was going to fall apart right there but he had to keep going. No one could know. No one.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked. With a worried look on her face she had just noticed his pale, pain filled face.

He snapped his head around. "Yeah 'mione I'm fine." He said with a smile. As they all entered the class Ron made sure to sit close to Hermione and not forgetting to give a fowl look to Malfoy. Snape was teaching how to make a potion. Harry felt the blissful and alarming felling of sleep creep up on him slowly. '_No not here don't pass out here just a little longer stay awake a little longer!_' Harry mentally screamed.

"Mr. Potter!" Snape walked towards the seat Harry was in. "Is this class to boring for you or are you just trying to get on my nerves!" Harry stands up quickly and tries to leave the class room. "Just where do you think.." Harry turns their eyes met for a split second and Harry falls he's unconscious. Severus eyes widened not that anyone could see it. He could not believe this. He picked the frail boy up after excusing the class. Severus would have asked one of the boy's friends but he was curious as to what made Potter fall unconscious.

"Madam Pomfrey" Snape said in a monotone voice.

"Oh goodness me! What did he do this time!" She said in a bit of an annoyed voice

"He passed out in my class though he is probably just looking for attention." He stated mater-of-factly they got him on the bed and Snape turned to walk away. Pomfrey was undressing harry "Professor Snape!" Her eyes where open to the full extent. He turned his head and he also had a very surprised look on his face.

They saw the bruises the scars and scratches. They were both speechless seeing Harry Potter like that The Golden Boy The-Boy-Who-Lived The chosen-one it was horror to both of their eyes. Both where speechless. Then came the tiny voice of Madam Pomfrey. "This is awful!" Snape agreed even he would not wish this on Potter nothing even close to this!

They checked Harry for more scars and noted them down. When turning him on his back they found the words carved into his back. "Freak. Who would do this?" Snapes voice was raspy and sad.

"Professor Will you help me but salve on the boy's scares?" He grabs two bottles of salve and rubs it over the boy. Severus was sitting in a chair beside Harry's bed he was in a daze staring at the boy and didn't notice Dumbledore coming in.

"Severus...is it true?" Without a real answer Severus just nods. Harry starts to shift around with the sound of voices and slowly opens his eyes. He looks around. "Professor I'm sorry for passing out in class an-" Harry was cut off by the loud voice of Professor Snape.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" Severus screamed form the top of his lungs Harry jumping and sliding deep in his pillow. "Why didn't you tell anyone you stupid twit?" Severus did not realize he scared the boy. Honestly he didn't care.

Harry looks to the side. "Nothing happened sir". Harry said timidly. He just wished they didn't find out.

Severus wasn't buying it. "Then explain all the broken bones and bruises". Harry looked up at him and finally said "My cousin and I get in a lot of fights he is much stronger than I am so he always beat's me up the broken bones are from when he punched me and I fell down the stairs" He said lying through his teeth.

"I see... So I suppose your cousin is the one who carved the words freak and whore in your back as well?" Snape said in cold voice Harry's eyes widened. Snape pins Harry's hands down. "Legilimens!" Snape said making his way into the boy memories.

**-Clash-that's the sound of the favorite antique vase so prized by Aunt Petunia. His uncle raced up the stairs saw the broken glass and grabbed Harry by the neck and threw him to the wall and rolled down the stairs. "You worthless little freak! You will be punished!" With that he took harry by the wrist and brought him to the bedroom threw him on the bed and took off his belt. "Sir I'm s-sorry please don t!" Harry said terrified. Uncle started beating him and laughed he ripped off the clothes Harry was wearing and was inside. He pumped inside him until he came then shoved his length inside Harry's mouth.**

_~Hey everyone! So I've decided to completely rewrite chapter five which is why it is not going to be included in this chapter. I do however hope you all enjoyed this and hope too see more reviews! __**Thatsallwegot **__Thank you! For that wonderful review I'm very glad that I had fans of my last story even though it was a train wreck. Bai bai!_

_That review box is just so sexy right!_


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing this brought great shock to Snape. It was almost like a shrunk right before Harry. He then eased himself into the chair next to Harry's bed. "You….you should have told someone." Whispered Severus. Harry just looked at him. Then he looked at his hands.

"Why? I deserved it anyway I'm a freak." Said Harry close to tears. Snape was surprised as was Albus.

"Harry my boy you are no more of a freak than I." Said Albus trying to calm the boy. Harry then asked them to leave as he tried to sleep. After Severus collected himself he made his way up to the headmaster's office. After Snape entered and sat down Albus gave him a sad look.

"I believe you have upset the boy by what you had said Severus." Albus began. "Although I'm sure you were not thinking at the moment." He paused thinking on how to word the next part.

"Headmaster I.." Snape tried but just could not begin to talk about what he had saw.

"I know Severus Harry needs some rest. Let him be for a few days." With that they both said their goodnights and headed up to bed.

After a few days' Severus thought it would be okay to visit Harry. When he walked in Albus was already there. "Oh Severus there you are. We have a bit of a problem." As they sat down the Headmaster explained the situation. "Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge wants to adopt Harry." Severus and Harry both looked at him with a blank expression.

"Why on earth would he want to do that" Snape questioned.

"I honestly have no idea however I'm told he wants to put Harry in a Reform school." After they argued amongst each other for a while they finally quieted down. Albus sighed "There is only one way to help him and that is marriage."

"Who on earth wants to marry ME?" Harry said frustrated. Albus turned his head towards Severus. However before they could go any further in the conversation Hermione and Ron then ran into the room.

"Harry!" Hermione said panting softly.

"Hey Hermione...hey Ron." Harry responded not really wanting to talk or see them right now.

"Well good-mourning Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley." Said Albus his usual cherry self.

"Harry what hell happened?" Ron questioned looking a little flushed. Harry looked towards Snape then at the floor he didn't want to tell them he was ashamed. Severus looked at Harry and stood up. "That is none of your business he needs to rest." He said in that I'm annoyed voice. "That means leave." He growled out. They both looked at Harry and walked away.

"Perhaps that is enough excitement for one day. Why don't you rest Harry me and Severus with work everything out."

**~Can you honestly believe it I wrote two chapters to day** ^-^** I feel special **_Lynda-Lee___**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy the Fic! Also, as you can see I've changed the story a tid bit Instead of Lucius it's Fudge I think it'll make a bit more since**^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Harry awoke with Poppy shaking him. "Good morning Mr. Potter." She said as she handed him his breakfast. "The headmaster will be down in a moment and you will walk with him. So eat up." With that she walked away and Harry finished his meal. _'I wonder who I'm going to marry. I just want a nice family as long I don't have to go to the Dursleys I'm fine.' _He admitted to himself. After he ate he decided to go ahead and get dressed. Before he got his shoes on Dumbledore walked in.

"Good morning my boy!" Albus sang. Cherry and happy as usual.

"Good morning Professor." Said Harry.

After Harry got his shoes on they head off for a walk. Since it was Hogsmeade weekend most students where gone which is a perfect day for Harry to try walking. "Well instead of beating around the bush. Harry I have someone in mind for you to marry." Albus looked worried. Harry was shocked.

"That was fast. Who is it?" He said eagerly. However Albus did not answer so quickly he knew Harry would not be too happy about this person.

"You will be wedded to Severus." The headmaster almost whispered this. Harry wasn't very surprised. He knew it would be someone crazy like Professor Snape. Only Dumbledore would pick someone who doesn't get along at all to marry each other. Harry simply replied with an "Okay." And smiled. With that they walked down to Snapes personal quarters. Albus knocked on the door slightly. Snape groaned in his chair. He wasn't ready to see Potter but he let them in.

"OH Severus how are you." Albus dropped the smile when same gave the I'm-not-in-the-mood look.

"Fine. Did you break the bad news to mister potter?" Asked Severus.

"Yes. He did and it's not bad news Professor." What Harry said surprised Severus very much. How could he not be angry? I mean even unhappy would be enough. Snape didn't know why he wanted Harry to be unhappy or angry. _'Perhaps it's because I am not happy with this.' _

"Well, Severus I have just come to inform you invitations will be sent to everyone during dinner in the Great hall next day of classes." He explained. Severus nodded. "Also Harry you do understand that no one can know this marriage is fake you must act as though you love Severus to everyone." At this Harry was confused.

"Not even Hermione and Ron? They won't tell anyone." He said hoping he could tell them. Dumbledore just shook his head. Harry walked back to the Gryffindor tower and sat in the common room until Hermione and Ron came back he knew he'd have to tell them about his relatives just didn't know how. When everyone finally got back they all welcomed him and asked how he was doing once he had said hello to everyone he told Hermione and Ron to take a walk with them and they did.

"Are you gunna tell us what the bloody hell is going on?" Asked Ron. Harry stopped walking and turned around he took a deep breath and got ready to tell them.

"The Dursleys" He looks to the side. "The Dursleys abused me. Mentally, physically and." He pauses almost in tears.

"And?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her he had the same look on his face.

"Sexually." Harry blurts out. He was now on the verge of crying the looks form his friends didn't help either. He was rushing now to pack his stuff.

"Hey mate slow down. Everything is gunna work out we're all just glad you're okay." Ron says worried about his best friend. Harry sits on the bed and sighs.

"Thanks guys. I'm pretty tired so I'm going to lay down." He said yawning they all said goodnight and went to bed. Tomorrow will be a big day.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry awoke with the sound of Ron nagging at him. "Come 'on mate I'm hungry!" He wined. Harry groaned he wasn't ready for today. He got up and dressed and they rushed off to the Great hall. After they ate they headed to their first class together.

Right before lunch he had Defense against the Dark Arts. With a very big surprise when Snape walked through the door. Harry did not eve pay attention throughout the whole class. Not only was he thinking about having to be with Snape for DADA but also for double potions luckily he wouldn't have to see anyone after the news is announced. After the class was over they all quickly scurried out of the class. "One moment Mister Potter." Severus said.

"Yes professor?" Said Harry looking at his feet. Severus took a deep breath.

"I wish to speak with you after dinner. Meet me in the Headmasters office." Snape then walked away. The young Gryffindor just stood there. _'So much for not seeing anyone.'_ He sighed. Lunch when exceptionally fast for Harry considering he did not eat or speak probably was why. As the trio entered potions class they got settled and Snape was teaching how to make a potion. Not that Harry was paying attention or anything. He partnered up with Hermione did and awful job on purpose like getting wrong ingredients so she'll take over.

After potions was finally over it was Dinner and Harry felt like melting away. When they got to the great hall after everyone was almost finished Dumbledore stood and spoke "Good evening children. On this wonderful evening I would like to announce and congratulate Severus Snape and Harry Potter on their engagement!" Before He could speak anymore the Great hall broke out in whispers. "Now now everyone. Let's applaud their happiness. A certain few of you will be given invitation" With that Dumbledore walked off.

Harry tried to get away but he was stopped by Hermione and Ron. He didn't want to hear it he just wanted everyone to go away. "Yes I'm engaged to him. I love him and I'd enjoy it a great deal if you'd keep your rude comment to yourselves. " He sighed out and ran off. When he got up to the headmasters office he knocked to be let in. "Enter." Dumbledore said. The young man walked in to see Snape sitting in front of the headmaster. "Ah Harry my boy! What brings you here?" He said very cheery as usual.

"Oh um….Professor Snape told me to meet him here." Harry was staring at his feet he didn't know why but he just couldn't look up.

"I did I just wanted to inform you that you and I will be leaving school for two weeks for our honeymoon. After the weeding of course." He said his eerie self. "Oh and we will be referring to each other as Harry and Severus from now on." He added.

"Okay Professor. Is the honeymoon necessary though?" Harry didn't know whether to like being away from every one or hate being alone with Snape.

"Yes. During that time we will consummate our marriage." Severus watched as Potter's mouth flew open and eyes bulge out of his head.

"What!" He screamed.

"Now Harry there is no need for yelling didn't you know that in order to finalize the marriage you must." The Headmaster said that with a smile. Harry just shook his head. "Well now you do. Now off to bed with you my boy you have a big day tomorrow." Harry didn't protest he just left he ignored pretty much every one in the common room and went straight for bed.

**~ Hiya everyone. Sorry for the long wait but here it is. I just got around to deleting the older version of this story. This chapter by the way took me and hour because I was stuck for like 30 minutes on Dumbledore's speech xC anyway hope you enjoy and please review it makes my day even the ones with criticism as long as it's nice.**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry didn't sleep instead he just lay there in deep thought. _'I didn't know we had to shag. That is going to be so awkward…' _Everything just kept rolling around in his head. By this time it was almost time to get up. He knew he would have to Hermione and Ron about this…marriage. After a while Harry decided to get up and dressed before everyone else. He needed to pack his things because he was to be moving in with Professor Snape soon. _'I need to get into the habit of calling him Severus.'_

He started packing well just about everything he could with exceptions of his class supplies. He paused froze there thinking about how his life living with he almost arch rival Snape would be like. He had only hoped it would be better than the Dursleys.

After being lost to his mind Ron was behind him dressed and ready trying to get his attention. "Harry! Harry mate!" Getting a little louder each time. Harry turns around and smiles.

"Hi." Harry said simply. Ron looked at him with a blank expression. The good friend of the Golden-boy had wondered how come about asking this question.

"Um, Harry about this engagement thing.." The red-head finally spoke.

"We'll talk about it before breakfast." He cut him off.

The two headed on down to the common room where they saw Hermione. Harry didn't want everyone else in this conversation so talking about it here would be best. Although Ron might not like missing breakfast so much. "Harry we're confused. I mean don't you hate professor Snape?" Hermione broke the silence between the three.

"We've sort of been seeing each other. I. Love him and he loves me too." Harry looked them in the eye. Hermione and Ron starred at each other but only for a second. Harry had expected a little anger at least from Ron.

"Mate as long as he is well ya know nice to you and everything I think…we're okay with all of this." Harry was excited that his friends approved. He knew it would be so much easier to have them there with him than not. He wanted the day to go by fast but to no avail he was just stuck there is DADA not really even listening he was well a little anxious. Had no idea how this would all time out.

At the end of the lesson Severus had told Harry to stay behind. "Yes?" The younger tried to say as normally as possible.

"If there are certain things you wish to bring to my abode you may retrieve them and meet me here if not we will be leaving." Severus was evidently waiting on Harry to respond. He was busy looking at the ground.

"I don't have much of anything so we can go." Harry said. With that the couple was off to new roads along this already started adventure.

Harry eyes widened when he seen the house of Severus Snape; it was big two stories high it was white with black a black door and window frames. The garden was absolutely amazing roses and sunflowers it was full of color. He started to get more and more anxious Snape was a rich and probably very Sophisticated. Harry on the other hand lived in a pretty rich house with the Dudley's though he doesn't really know good manners and his clothing oh boy. Harry then got a mental image in his head and he started to snicker which turned into giggles. "What is it you find so funny?" Snape asked angrily. Harry blushed even though the smile was still on his face.

"I just pictured you and me cutting the cake at our wedding." Harry said giggly by now he was laughing. Snape gave him a glare.

"Only you would laugh at something like this. " Snape sneers. They both head in and Snape mumble a spell to open the door to the house. Harry was confused shouldn't he have a key? They entered the house Harry was more surprised of the inside then he was of the outside; the house was slytherin colors a couch was set rite in front of the fire place with two chairs to each side and a big green and sliver rug in the middle there was a door that led into the dining room and inside there a door that led into the kitchen. There was two book shelves' against the back wall of the living room stocked with books. "I also have a study that's where most of the books that is upstairs along with all the bedrooms." Snape informed. Severus then led harry upstairs to show him around; he showed him the study which had probably millions of book stored inside. There were four guest bedrooms other than Harry's room. Harry then noticed a closed door that they passed he didn't show him in or tell him about it.

"Hey P-Severus what's in there?" Asked Harry who was pointing to the closed door. Snape got an angry look on his face made a low growl.

"That is my private lab you will not go in there and if you need me you will knock and wait for me to respond understand?" Snape barked. Harry was wide eyed and confused but nodded shakily. Snape showed Harry his room and the bathroom then headed off into his lab. Harry unpacked all his clothes and headed towards the shower to bathe. He came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and one he was using to dry his hair. Snape who was coming out of his lab was wide eyed at the site. "Oh bloody hell Potter can't you come out of the bathroom with clothes?" Snape groaned. Harry looked at him and blinked innocently.

"Goodness Professor don't have a cow! I forgot my clothes on my bed." Harry reasoned. Snape gave his Snape-glare. And headed to the bathroom for his shower after they said their goodnights and went to bed. Harry hadn't even shut his eyes he was thinking so many things going through his mind. Was this new home going to be good? 1,033

~Hey every one Sorry for such a last story I would have written more but I only had this much planned out 3 but I do hope you enjoy. Just wanted to say that you everyone for reading I know I'm not much of a writer but I appreciate it a great deal. I'm kinda busy with a lot of things now but I hope to be updating more often thanks for reading Review.. or don't which ever


	7. Chapter 7

Harry awoke sprawled on his bed blanket on the floor and pillow nowhere to be found. "Well I guess I slept well." The teen giggled to himself. He stood from his bed and got dressed. He put on a tank top and some jeans. Considering it was Saturday he went for casual though he couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable that way. As he was putting on his shirt a delectable smell filled the air. He opened the door and made his way to the kitchen .

Snape only gave him a non-expressive glare. "Breakfast is ready." Severus walked off to the table and Harry followed. There was bacon, porridge, kippers, and toast for breakfast. After starting to eat they both sat in silence for what seemed to be a lifetime. Harry decided it was enough. "So, um did you sleep well professor?" The green eyed boy gave a smile. Severus simply glared.

"I have no interest in participating in your casual conversations Potter." He said simply and coldly. He was ready for whatever smart comeback the younger had to throw at him. It was better when they fought. Then Harry would want to leave when he is 17.

"Can we just try to get along its all I ask." Harry said bluntly. Severus scoffed.

"Fine." Harry smiled. "My favorite food is treacle tart." Harry said bluntly. "What is yours?"

"I don't have time for this!" Severus said trying to finish his breakfast.

"There is no reason for this professor!" Harry was trying so hard.

"There is every bit a reason. I have no time for your childish chatter!" He snarled at the boy. Harry was getting angry _'I should leave before this gets worse.' _Harry then tried to walk away.

"Hmph! Just like your father-" Before he even had time to finish that sentence Harry turned took a deep breath and said.

"I'm not my father. You use that to hurt me but you know something it doesn't! I know my father was a good man-no he had no right to taut you but he was a boy then Snape!" Harry's face was turning red.

"People don't change."

"They can! Obviously he did or my mother wouldn't have chosen him over you!" Harry knew he would hit a nerve but right then he didn't care. Severus only saw red. He wanted to hit the boy strangle him._ 'I should really control my temper'_ Severus said to himself.

"You're right." Severus then disappeared out the door.

~ It. Has. Been. Forever. Sorry bout that I'm just so busy xD sorry it's short but there will be another chapter tomorrow just had to make a clife anywho bai guys REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Authors note of sadness

Hello everyone, as of right now I have lost all ability to come up with ideas for this story :(. So I guess I'm putting it on hold. I actually wrote two chapters with at least 1,000 words each. When I read over them…I hated them when I read over the whole story I hated a lot of it BUT I WILL NOT COMPLETELY ABANDON IT! I'm just stuck between a rock and a hard place Is all so, if you guys have any good ideas feel free to tell me It would help a great deal PM me or just respond in a review. Also, I hope everyone had an amazing holiday I know I did. Anyhow I will be writing other story's and that might not make you happy but yeah xC Anyway Hopefully the idea's you guys throw at me will help oh and If I use the idea you gave me I will put thy name in the chapter


End file.
